Perdiendo el Control
by 3v4ns
Summary: Harry tiene el control, sin embargo esa situacion no durará demasiado y Ginny se hará cargo de eso.


**DISCLAIMER**: Harry y Ginny son dos personitas inventadas por la grandiosa y brillante mente de JK Rowling.

* * *

PERDIENDO EL CONTROL

* * *

Estaban ambos sentados cómodamente en el sillón, el reloj marcaba cinco para las cinco de la tarde, en sus brazos había una monumental fuente repleta de palomitas de maíz y frente a ella estaba la enorme televisión que habían adquirido ella y Harry meses atrás… todo sería perfecto si no fuera por un solo detalle: en la pantalla no se veía a Víctor Andrés de la Vega, el guapísimo protagonista de la teleserie que Ginny veía cada día, en lugar de ese lindo chico se veían muchos tipos feos y sudados corriendo tras una pelota como si tocarla con su pie les fuera a dar la cura para una enfermedad mortal.

Ginny bufó con aburrimiento y prosiguió a maldecir por enésima vez a Dudley Dursley, el primo de Harry, que lo había contagiado con ese tonto fanatismo por el futbol… futbol, ¡Incluso el nombre era ridículo!

La desafortunada joven dirigió su mirada al pequeño recuadro que había en un extremo de la pantalla: faltaba media hora para que aquel martirio parase, y para entonces su teleserie ya habría comenzado hace mucho. Con desesperación buscó el control remoto en la habitación y gruñó al verlo en la mano izquierda de Harry. Ella con cara de resignada volvió a apoyar la espalda en el sillón y se echó un puñado de palomitas a la boca… no podía tener tan mala suerte, precisamente ese día se revelaría la identidad de la otra hija del padre de Víctor Andrés, sin mencionar que en el capitulo anterior Víctor Andrés le contó a Luz de los Milagros –su novia y madre de su hijo- que se había acostado con su malvada gemela quien lo había engatusado para que firmara el contrato de venta de la mansión de su familia… Y en eso una gran sonrisa tomó forma en el rostro de Ginny: Ya sabía que haría para recuperar el control.

**-:-**

Harry se felicitaba mentalmente por haberle hecho caso a Dudley y sintonizar ese canal para ver la final de la Champion League, con el tiempo se había olvidado de lo emocionante que podía llegar a ser el futbol. Soltó una exclamación de triunfo. Su equipo iba ganando por la cuenta mínima y solo quedaban veintiocho minutos para el final, si ellos seguían jugando igual de bien seguro ganaban la copa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano pequeña, suave y tibia que reconoció como la de Ginny sobre la suya, Harry la miró, ella tenía en su rostro una sonrisa sugestiva de esas que ponía cuando intentaba convencerlo de ir a la cama a… pero no pudo terminar de concentrarse en Ginny y su sonrisa: una exclamación de gol de parte del comentarista del partido lo distrajo, ahora los equipos iban empatados.

El joven de anteojos volvió a volcar toda su concentración en el partido, su equipo no podía perder, el día anterior le había apostado a Ron seis galeones a que ganaban.

La delicada mano de Ginny volvía a tomar la de Harry sin que este se diera por enterado hasta que sintió como su propia mano tocaba algo que reconoció como uno de los pechos de Ginny, Harry giró su cabeza rápidamente en dirección a su novia, ella seguía con esa sonrisita insinuante que siempre había augurado buenos momentos, su vista bajo un poco para ver su gran mano sosteniendo, efectivamente uno de los pechos de la pelirroja y sonrió como un bobo olvidándose del partido, dejó el control que había estado sujetando con su mano izquierda sobre la mesa y llevó esa mano para poder tomar el otro pecho de Ginny, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ginny alejó sus dos manos de ella, tomó el control y en menos de un segundo el partido había sido reemplazado por un idiota rubio que pedía de rodillas a una chica que tenía un bebé en los brazos que lo perdonara por haberse acostado con su gemela malvada: Ginny lo había engañado como tantas veces y le había quitado el control

Harry bufó enfadado con él mismo, tomo de entre los brazos de Ginny la fuente con palomitas y comenzó a comérselas mientras que con fastidio veía como una hombre anunciaba que la criada era la hija a la que había abandonado veinte años atrás.

* * *

Esa fue mi linda viñeta...

¿Qué tal? ¿Es una basura? ¿Se han reído al menos una vez?

Quizas ya sepan: quiero calificación… solo si quieren por supuesto…

Excelente (E)

Supera las Expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

Bien, chao, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
